Down the cliff side
by SW
Summary: The guys get seprated in an avalanche (yeah sucky summary)
1. Default Chapter

"What's that noise

Down the cliff side

By SW

****Yeah yeah yeah…. male x male relationships suggestions blah blah…. I posted my warnings your call ^_^; ********

"What's that noise?" The monkey asked looking about the jeep, Gojyo gave him a look that suggested he was an idiot. The dragon/jeep continued to make it's way down the mountain. "What noise?" The half-breed snorted. "I hear something damn it!" Sanzo turned around and prepared to yell at them, when a sudden rumble caused all four of them to look up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Just in time to see the avalanche of rocks come bearing down upon them. 

50 feet above --

Ririn leaned over the side of the cliff, "Niichan do you think that got them?"Kougaiji gave his Imouto a tired look. "I seriously doubt that."Ririn glared down at the falling rocks. "Damn! I was sure that would get them!" The red haired demon patted her on the head. "Don't worry, at the very least I'm sure you pissed them off." She beamed at him, bouncing happily. "Can I play with Sanzo later?" He nodded and dragged her back up the mountainside. "Come on we have work to do remember?" 

Where we last left our hero's --

Goku found himself plummeting over the edge, withdrawing his staff he swung into a crater on the cliff side. Peering out from the hole, he searched for signs of his friends. Through the hail of stones that were falling around him he spotted the monks robes. Griping the stonewall he reached out and snagged the unconscious blonde. Dragging him inside the alcove, he turned his back to the falling rocks in an attempt to shield Sanzo. 

Bottom of mountain. --

Gojyo opened his eyes slowly wincing at the painfully strong light. "God damn it! " He muttered rolling over. "What the hell happened?" Groaning he opened his eyes again. "Gojyo! Your awake!" Came the familiar voice. Hakkai leaned over him, looking worried. "Are you alright?" Bringing his hand to the half-breeds face, as he checked for injuries. He grinned at the concern his companion showed. "So where's the ape and the monk?" Hakkai's face fell, sitting down next to him. "I don't know I couldn't find them." Gojyo wrapped an arm around the brunette, tugging him closer. "How about this, we look for them later…. while you and me enjoy a little private time?" He murmured nuzzling his friend's neck. Hakkai tilted his head to one side, smiling an all to familiar smile. "Searching for them comes first. Sex later." Gojyo fell forward with a loud thud. "Damn your morals…" He muttered into the ground. 

****Evil laughter I'm having waaaaaay to much fun with this! Yeah Hakkai and Gojyo are "Friends" Snicker Hmmmm sugar rushes are good inspiration!!! 


	2. Damn those mountains!

A heavily burdened figure made their way down the inclined slope

Down the cliff side ~ Part 2

::Damn those mountains!::

By SW

A heavily burdened figure made their way down the inclined slope. Goku clung to the wall, careful not to drop Sanzo who he had draped over his back. The monk was still out cold, he gnawed on his lower lip anxiously. After climbing down a good 40 ft his arms were about to fall off. Concentrating on where he was going to place his foot next, he almost lost his hold on Sanzo. Who had begun to slip, his eyes watered as he felt the monk slid on his painfully raw back. Pausing long enough to adjust his dead weight, he made it down the rock face. 

As soon as he felt his feet touching solid ground, he set his friend down. He could have cried out of happiness just then. Moving Sanzo to a shaded spot along the cliff side, he began looking around for signs of his friends.

Violet eyes opened slowly, the owner of them pulled himself into a sitting position. Grimacing as his head throbbed in the most painful way. "What the fuck happened?...."He growled rubbing his temples, recalling what he could. Abruptly leaping to his feet, one very important question forming. "Where's that dumbass monkey?!!" Stepping forward, mind numbing pain shot up his leg. Cursing violently he sat back down. Checking his leg, the problem was found. His ankle was two times its normal size. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!!!" Snarling in disgust, eyeing the edge of the road. What if Goku fell over the side? Wait why was he worried about the monkey? Dismissing the second thought he started yelling the boys name in hope of a response. "GOKU!!!!!!! ANSWER DAMN IT!!!!!"

After an hour of sitting there unable to move far on one leg, Sanzo was in a very bad mood. And all sorts of unpleasant thoughts had been running through his head. Images of the monkey dead at the bottom of the mountain in particular. He's eyes widened in shock as the kid in question walked down the path toward him. "GOKU?!" The boy beamed at him and ran down to him. "Sanzo! Your awake!" As soon as he got with in arms length the monk grabbed him and shook him by his shoulders. "Where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea how wor- er...Pissed off I am!!!!" The spiky haired youth just smiled. "You must be ok if you're yelling at me!" The monk gave him the patent Heero/Aya/Sanzo death glare. "Come on! Hakkai and Gojyo must be at the bottom of the mountain! I checked farther up the path and they weren't there." Goku waited for Sanzo to get up and follow him. Looking confused as the monk sat there not moving. "Aren't you coming?" The blonde averted his gaze, "Yeah in a minute." The boy frowned. "Are you hurt?" More glares. "Shut up! I don't need help! I just hurt my ankle." Goku held out his hand. "You can use me as a crutch." Sanzo smacked the offending hand away. "Sanzo stop being so damn stubborn! Swallow your stupid pride and let's go!" Goku swung the monks arm over his shoulder and pulled him upright, ignoring the pain. Sanzo gave him a surprised look, as the boy determinedly began walking. Sighing he leaned on Goku and began to limp along side him.

Both sank against the side of the cliff, barley having the energy to lift their heads. Goku leaned his head against Sanzo's shoulder. "I dun think we'll make it down there tonight." He mumbled sleepily. Sanzo stared at the evening skyline, glancing down at the brown-topped head that was resting on his arm. "Get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." His head tipped back, and gold eyes peered up at him. "I can handle it San-zou." He could have laughed at the site of Goku trying to stay awake. "Sleep already!" He snapped. "K..." With in a minute he was sound asleep. Sanzo draped an arm around Goku's shoulder, letting out another sigh. "Baka...." He muttered.

*****Woo hoo! A chapter dedicated to Goku and Sanzo! ^o^ Hope your happy Von-san! Look I worked! What shall happen next hmm? Ack I have the feeling I'm gonna get yelled at again for leaving this hanging. ^_^;;; Searches for ear plugs. Till next time minna! 


	3. Damn the rocks!

Down the cliff side part 3

Down the cliff side part 3

By SW

Gold eyes fluttered open, rolling his head to the side he discovered he was still curled up against Sanzo. NANI?! Doing a double take he realized the monks arms were wrapped around him. Eh did Sanzo know this? His attempt to get up was abruptly stopped. "Go back to sleep. It's to early to walk." Mumbled the violet-eyed man. "Sanzo! It's gotta be almost noon! We need to find Hakkai and Gojyo!" Stubbornly refusing to let go, he leaned his head a top of the demons. "Who cares? I don't feel like moving." Growling in frustration, the boy finally pulled free. "Baka! I care! Now get up! This is no time to sleep." Sanzo frowned, getting to his feet. "Fine, lets go." Leaning on Goku once more they continued down the path. 

* Man maybe he hit his head harder then I thought! He's being so so un-sanzoish! Last time I checked he didn't want me near him! * Goku glanced back at the monk whom he was supporting. Trying to ignore his tired body he kept moving. Tripping over an unnoticed rock Sanzo's arm hit Goku's back, hissing the boy jerked upright. Squeezing his eyes shut as agonizing pain raced through him. "Goku?"He gave the demon a confused look. "You ok?" "Hai, just a little winded." The boy some how managed to pull off the lie, convincing the monk to keep moving. 

Many rocks later--

"DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The enraged blonde continued to curse as he stumbled. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at your ankle?" He must have asked Sanzo that a 100 times already, but had yet to succeed. *Well at least he stopped hitting me. * "Lets break for a little while." "Hn" With a groan they sat down. The sun burned brightly above, making the almost shade less path unbearably hot. Goku remained in a slumped position, unable to rest his shredded back against the rock. The irate monk was checking the condition of his leg, but still managed to refuse any help. The demon shook his head, staring back at all the ground they had covered. Praying that his missing friends weren't dead. "You think we'll find any water up here?"He asked licking dry lips. "Doubt it." The boy moved over to the edge peering down at the woods below. He couldn't see any signs of them. The chances of finding them were pretty slim, but then again so were either group's chances of surviving. So that had to even out the two right? 

"Hakkai! My feet are killing me!" Came the plaintive cry from behind him. The smiling man just turned around and gave a supportive smile. "We'll rest in a bit! But we have to cover as much of the area as possible."Gojyo snorted, dragging his feet. "Did it ever accrue to you that they might be dead? And we're doing all this damn searching for nothing?" Stopping the brunette turned around and shot his companion an angry look. "Don't say that! You could at least act like you care! THEY are fine!" The half-breed blinked in response, he could never remember the pretty boy getting mad at him before. Falling silent he followed obediently, hoping to get back into Hakkai's good grace. 

*****AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!Finally! This part is done! Lightning crackles in backgroundVon-san has been cracking the whip on me ^_^; So this speedy writing is mostly her doing 


	4. Damn stupid teammates!

Placing his palm on the rock, Goku steadied him self

Down the cliff side part 4~

By SW

Placing his palm on the rock, Goku steadied him self. Fighting back the urge to go to sleep right there. Sanzo…..He couldn't leave Sanzo. They had to find Hakkai and Gojyo! No matter how worn out he was, no matter how much his muscles complained. The lanky blonde in question was limping along side of him, one arm around his shoulder for support.The sun had set a while ago but they kept walking, desperate to find water. Lifting his weary head Goku noticed something. "We're almost at the bottom!" He cried joyfully, Sanzo almost smiled. The path just below them was only a few feet from the forest."We can cut the walking time if we can slide down to the next slope." The younger man pointed out. The monk stared at him for a moment. *I've never seen him this serious, he's been so….so in control these past 2 days. * Goku swung his legs over the side of the path. "Wait till I tell you to come down!" He called over his shoulder. 

Goku couldn't see straight, his back felt like it was on fire. The ride down had been pretty rough. It hurt so much, it was almost too much for him to handle. Swaying he stood and waved to Sanzo, the monk hesitated before finally following his lead. His plans on slowing the monk's descent failed. There was a rather painful collision, the demon waited for his vision to stop moving. Only to notice how very awkward the position he was in, was. Sanzo was sprawl on top of him. A blush involuntarily creped across his cheeks, this was turning into a real bad idea.Gulping he smiled sheepishly at the glowering monk. Who had yet to move."Uh gomen?" More glaring. "Dumbass ape"The blonde couldn't help but notice how cute the blushing Goku looked. After a long moment Sanzo got to his feet, offering to help the demon up. "Look! We're almost there!" The boy grinned, pointing at the trees nearby. Joining arms once more they headed toward the woods. 

"Sanzoooou…I'm sooooo thirsty!" Wailed the spiky haired boy, his knees about ready to buckle. Sanzo quickly helped hold up his companion, looking concerned. Head hanging limply the parted bangs obscured the exhausted boys eyes. "Goku? Wake up were almost there…..Opening you fucking eyes!" The monk attempted to rouse the kid, it was getting hard to hold him up. Leaning the unresponsive demon against a nearby tree trunk. Searching through the almost pitch black area he finally found a tree branch.Using it as a staff he hobbled in the direction of the water.Cursing as he stumbled every couple of steps, and the painful throb of his ankle.Stumbling into the clearing he spotted the water that was just a few feet away, thanking Buddha he sank to his knees. Drinking hurriedly, he cupped his palms lifting up the water. Carefully he made his way back, pushing aside the thought of his ankle. Upon some merciful chance of luck he made it back to where he left Goku. Dribbling what liquid he had managed not to spill into the parched lips. A whimper escaping the boy his eyes fluttered open. "Sanzou?" He sighed in relief at the signs of consciousness. "Hey…Come on we can walk over to the stream." Getting back up weakly they continued there hobbling. 

"I can hear running water!" The boy quickened his steps, as they cleared the under growth to find a stream.Both dove at it,falling in headfirst. The demon sighed blissfully, drinking water out of his palms. Sanzo was engrossed in the task of soaking his ankle in the cool water. Satisfying his thirst, Goku sat down next to the monk. "Hakkai said you should always wrap a hurt ankle." He pointed out. Pulling a strip of cloth off his already ragged shirt, he reached for his champions injured appendage. Receiving a death glare he pulled back. "Aw come on lemme help! It'll feel better!" Giving him puppy dog eyes that'd melt even Sanzo's frost bitten heart. Reluctantly he let the boy move his leg, setting it in the concerned demons lap. With the utmost care Goku began wrapping the swollen ankle. Stopping to admire his work, looking quite proud of himself. "Hopefully that will help!"Placing a hand on top of the boy's head. "Good." Tilting his head back he grinned up at the monk. "I'll take first watch ok?" He didn't like how tired the older man looked. Sanzo opened his mouth to arguer, but the demon shoved him backward. "I said I'd take first watch." His tone left no room for argument. The disgruntled Sanzo didn't try to fight him again. 

Goku sat cross-legged next to the sleeping monk, watching the play of moonlight across the pale features of the others face. For a brief moment the image of enoughter persons face appeared overlaying Sanzo's. Long blonde hair, with graceful arching bangs, who held the same facial features as his companion. "Kozen……" He shook his head. *No not Kozen, Sanzo.* Fragments of his forgotten past resurfaced every now and then, ever since the fight with Homura. Names that were foreign to his tongue would come to him. Faces he couldn't discern, dreams he couldn't remember. People whom were probably long dead, just like Kozen. He shuttered, not because of the cold air though.Mournfully he stared up at the night sky, millions of stars dotting the endless black. 

Daybreak--

Gojyo examined the tracks leading from the mountain. "Oi looks like they came down from up there." Hakkai looked towards the woods, which they had come from. "I guess we'll have to search for them there." The half-breed groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Ah fuck." The brunette gave him a warning look. Jeep raised its head and cooed in agreement, curling its tail about its master's neck. Smiling he patted the multi purpose pet, and began walking along the footprints. Cursing Gojyo followed, glaring irritably at the blinding sun. "I'm beginning to hope they did die." 

Clearing--

Heavy lidded eyes slide shut for one beautiful moment, jerking up right once more. He sighed rubbing tired gold eyes. He hadn't slept all night, staying on guard. He had been afraid of what might happen if he slept. He doubted he'd be able to get up again. Leaning over the monk as he got ready to wake him, pausing to admire the blonde strains of hair that glinted gold in the morning sun.He had always been impressed by the rare color, he always saw the looks his companion got. Other people noticed it as well, pushing aside the trivial thoughts he shook Sanzo's shoulder, the priest ignored him and rolled over, so his back was facing him. Whining the monkey leaned over him awkwardly far enough so he could see Sanzo's face. "Sanzooooooooou. Wake up!"Violet eyes opened and glared up at the boy who hovered over him. "Stupid monkey." Pouting Goku turned around, sitting with his back turned to Sanzo's. "Hmph fine sleep! See if I wait for you to get off your lazy ass!" Sitting up the priest draped an arm over Goku's shoulder, pulling the boy backwards so his head was on Sanzo's shoulder. Also giving him the full view of the monkeys face. "Alright I'm up are you happy?" Goku blinked repeatedly. "Sanzo, did you get a concussion or somethin'?" The blonde man sweat dropped, rubbing his temples with his free arm. "Baka." He muttered. 

Getting up they started walking/limping once more. Heading further into the forest. 

**** After many many death threats from Von-san here is part 4, undoubtedly there shall be many more threats from her. She had better work on hers too! *glares at fellow fic writer* Any woo more weird unsanzoish fluff! ^^ ******


	5. Damn Bakazaru!

Hakkai pressed on growing anxious as they got closer

Down the cliff side part 5

By SW

Hakkai pressed on, growing anxious as they got closer. The tracks were fresh, they must have spent the night in the clearing. They couldn't have gotten that far right, pushing his way through the foliage, the disgruntled half-breed trailing behind him. He lifted his head when the distinct sound of branches snapping could be heard ahead of them. Hakkai broke into a run, Gojyo hot on his heels. 

Both coming face to face with their missing comrades. "Goku Sanzo!" He cried happily, leaping forward he rushed the smaller boy into bruising hug. "I was so worried!" He wailed, squeezing Goku till he was ready to die from lack of air. Hakkai was very open when he was worried, the half-breed how ever displayed his worry in a more… violent manner. 

Gojyo jerked Goku out of the brunette's vise like grip and promptly began beating upon the boy. Failing to hear the pained cry that was torn from the boy's throat. And failing to see Goku's eyes begin to water. "BAKA MONKEY! Where the hell have you two been!?" Yelling insults as he struck the monkey. He stopped and blinked in confusion, his hand had something warm and wet splattered across it. Turning his palm over it dawned on him, blood. 

The boy began to sink towards the ground. "Goku!!!!!" Came the instant cry, catching him before he could hit the ground. Smiling exhaustedly his eyes slide closed, barely managing to speak. "Take care of Sanzo will yah?" With that the boy went limp, slipping into blissful unconsciousness. The half-breed looked panicked as he held the kid up. 

In the blink of an eye Sanzo had his gun leveled between the pair of red eyes. "What the hell did you do?!" He snarled between clenched teeth. Gojyo swallowed nervously as he held up the blood-covered palm. "He's hurt." Hakkai was already at the demons side checking him for wounds. Pulling up the kid's shirt he winced. "What happened to him??????" 

The boy was carried back to the clearing, and had been stripped down to his waist. Hakkai was almost afraid to touch Goku's back, it was a bloody mess. Deep scrapes and gashes covered it, and the un scraped skin was an ugly shade of purple. Apparently the closed wounds had reopened and were oozing blood. Gojyo sat nearby looking horribly guilty, and couldn't bring himself to look at the boy. Sanzo was glaring daggers at the already unhappy half-breed, and the fact the priest kept fingering his gun certainly didn't ease the tension any. Hakkai held glowing palms over the demons back, the skin healing at a speeded rate under his skilled hands. Stopping he examined Goku, the marred skin was healed but the kid's back was still one huge bruise.Sighing he sat down, watching his friends shoot each other nasty looks. The young demons chest rose in fell in a steady rhythm, Hakkai rose to his feet. Deciding he should go start dinner, he went off to go scrounge up some food.He was sure Goku would be fine with Sanzo and Gojyo around; Jeep had stayed behind to rest. The poor dragon was exhausted after the past few hectic days.

Golden eyes forced themselves open, peering blurrily at his surroundings. Rolling his head to the side, he saw Gojyo and Sanzo arguing angrily. *Soooo thirsty. * Clambering to his feet, his back still painfully sore. He took some unsteady steps, cursing irritably. He could smell water, he began blindly heading in the direction of the source. Which was located in the next clearing. Light headed he kept going till he arrived at the edge of the water. Knelling down he scooped up some water drinking it like he had been lost in the desert for a week. He just wished the ground would stop moving, he felt like he was falling. He was still standing wasn't he? Maybe he was falling, he wasn't sure any more. Wave after wave of dizziness hit him hard. Goku slumped forward, bringing his hands up to brace himself.Vertigo struck him disorientating him further.His arms gave way, sending him face-first into the icy water.

The first site that greeted him upon his return was Sanzo and Gojyo trying to kill each other. The second a rather frantic jeep, who was cooing and flying about the campsite. Hakkai gave his pet a confused look, setting down the food he had been carrying. "Jeep? What's wrong?" The dragon tugged at its master's sleeve motioning him toward Goku's empty blanket. "Where's Goku?!" He yelled turning to his friends. Both men stopped their murder attempts to give him a dismayed looks. "What do you mean?!" Two sets of violet and red eyes widened in shock at the absence of the formerly sleeping boy. Spinning upon each other they began yelling once more. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "My fault?! You're his keeper!" "You're the one who hurt him in the first place!" "Why weren't you watching him?!" "Why weren't you?!" "If you had taken better care of him!!" Hakkai stood to the side an anger blooming in his green eyes. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" He finally exploded, causing them to freeze. "Go look for him! Gojyo that means you AND Sanzo! This instant!" Nodding shamefully they began looking for signs of the missing monkey. 

"Here! I found his tracks!" Gojyo yelled over to his forced partner. The priest followed his led, as they pushed aside more shrubs.The trail of foot prints lead into another clearing, in the center of the space was what looked like a pond. Laying face down at the edge of the water was Goku. Both men started running, racing to reach the boy. Sanzo was oblivious to his complaining ankle, concentrating solely upon the boys still form. "GOKU?! GOKU!!!!" Hurriedly they turned the boy over, Gojyo pressed his ear upon the drowned monkeys chest. His heart skipped a beat. "He's not breathing!" "FUCK!" 

**** "Look he's trying to tell us something! Jeep what is it boy? What?! Goku fell down the well??"Just had to add that! ^o^Another cliffhanger. URK! I just wrote my own death! Images of a pissed Von-san loaming over the cowering writer, with her Killblaster 500. Eh private joke, point being she's going to kill me! ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*********


	6. Off into the sunset!

· Ok ok think damn it

Down the Cliff side part 6

By SW

** Many thanks to Von-san who has been my motivator/ slave driver/ the reason I fear for my life/ proofreader **

Ok ok think damn it! He's not breathing what do you do?! Shit! * Gojyo struggled to get his thoughts together. Un fortune he was panicking and couldn't seem to remember the steps to reviving some one. Taking a brief moment to calm himself it came back to him. " So which one of us gonna give him mouth to mouth?" Giving a hopeful look to the priest,who promptly turned away. Resigned to his fate,the half-breed began beating upon the kid's chest. Pinching the boys nose he steeled himself for the next step. That step didn't come, he was shoved backwards by Sanzo. "What the fuck?!" "You're doing it wrong." Was the irritated response, Gojyo stopped himself from arguing. Reminding his temper that he was getting off. Continuing what the half-breed had begun, Sanzo's mouth firmly descended upon Goku's. Blowing air into the boy, pulling back long enough to pound the monkey's chest. The process was repeated until finally while Sanzo's lips were still locked with the kids. Gold eyes Blinked opened, the priest pulled away. As the small form shook with coughs, as his body expelled all the water. The entire time the temperamental blond had been patting his back. The boy slumped forward once more his energy spent, sinking into the priest's arms. 
    
    Goku's head was swimming, trying to clear his head. He began to piece together what had happened. * 
    
    Passed out in water, woke up, Sanzo's lips, coughing.... SANZO'S LIPS?! * Titling his head back he gave his savoir a questioning look. "Um did you?......er....nevermind..." He wavered, turning his head away in embarrassment. Blushing brightly, his whole face looked red.Sanzo gave him a bemused expression, seeming to figure out what the boy was going to ask. A slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He gathered the exhausted boy back into his arms, carefully standing. "Eh Sanzo what are you doing?!"Goku yelped in surprise. "Shut up. You're in no condition to walk" Was the calm answer. "But your leg!""What about it?"The blond adjusted his hold "It's hurt!" The furiously blushing monkey sputtered,"So?" Sanzo began the walk back to camp. Goku let out a long tired sigh, and wrapped his arms about the priest's neck. "Baaaaaaaaka." 

Gojyo continued to stand there slack jawed, his mind rendered useless after the shock he had just received. After a minute of staring into space he finally began trailing after them. "Hakkai had better have dinner finished." He muttered irritably.

~Owari

********Evil deranged laughter* That's the end ppl!!!! Yah know I swore never to write another long fic a while back. Which since I have been forced to eat my words. So much for that! ^_^;;;;; But it's finally complete! *Happy dance * And I no longer have to live in fear Von-san killing me! Eer at least until I start a new one. ^_^;;;; JA NE MINNA-SAN! 


End file.
